


Faceoff

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [18]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Light Injuries, Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Party Poison doesn't use pronouns at all in this one :3, Semiverbal Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Sensory Overload, This one isn't so rough :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Kobra chases Korse. Korse chases Kobra. Poison has to make a decision.
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767937
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Faceoff

For better or for worse, Kobra gets there first, alone. 

The four of them had managed to separate the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W from his patrol, and Fun Ghoul and Jet Star had stayed behind to deal with the surviving Dracs. Kobra hadn't spared a second, hopping on their bike to pursue the 'C/R/O/W while Party Poison followed on foot. Kobra corners him in a canyon, sliding off the bike and letting it fall on its side as he draws his raygun, approaching the 'C/R/O/W, who turns to face him, leveling his own gun at Kobra. Korse. He clicks the safety off on his gun, and Kobra falters.

"Acoustic." The word startles the both of them, slipping from Kobra's lips. And it's true, the gun in Korse's steady grip is a real one, stocked with bullets in the place of laser blasts. Harder to use, but Kobra has no doubt it's lethal in Korse's hands.

"Didn't know you talked, _kid_." Korse smiles slowly, and Kobra fights to keep their aim steady, keep their breathing under control. _Where the hell is Poison?_ Korse stalks forward, and suddenly, Kobra's the prey, Korse the vicious hunter. Kobra's hands shake, legs unsteady, breath coming in gasps and whimpers. Korse walks him backwards until it's Kobra pressed up against the canyon wall, raygun clattering to the ground. Korse leans in, plucking Kobra's sunglasses off his face and crushing them in his hand before letting the pieces join Kobra's blaster, scattered on the ground between them. It's painfully bright without their sunglasses, and Kobra squeezes their eyes shut to block out the light, barely feeling the cold metallic pressure of Korse's gun pressed to their eye socket. 

"Back off." Party Poison's voice, normally a comfort to Kobra, buzzes and screeches through Kobra's skull, and Korse turns, hauling Kobra around with him by the collar of his jacket. Party Poison's breath catches, falters. The message is clear; make a wrong move, and Kobra dies. He's slumped, disoriented, against Korse, hands pressed to his eyes. Unaware he's being used as a shield. Still, Poison's gun is leveled at Korse's head. Poison edges forward, and Korse backs up, repeating the path taken by Kobra and Korse only moments earlier. It's unclear who has the advantage. Korse is cornered, but Poison is unable to fire on Korse without hitting Kobra instead. Korse grins like a baring of teeth, and Poison inches still closer. Korse kicks at a rock, sending it clattering a few feet away, and Poison's concentration doesn't waver. Kobra, though, flinches at the barely audible noise, slumping down again in Korse's grip. In the few seconds it takes Korse to regain control over Kobra, Poison is struck by an idea, shifting aim from Korse to the rock wall above him, firing off a barrage of shots that send rocks tumbling down onto Korse and Kobra. As the rocks fall, a single shot rings out from Korse's gun, and Kobra and Poison scream in unison. 

Kobra stumbles away from the rubble first, squinting, hands up to cover their ears despite the quiet of the aftermath. Korse is slumped over, half-buried, and Kobra doesn't bother to check if he's alive or dead, unconscious or simply trapped. Poison's been shot in the upper arm, blood trickling slowly over the sand.

"Hey, Kobra." Kobra winces, signing,

"Quiet, please?" and "How bad?" Poison sits up, pushing off the ground one-armed, and Kobra sits down, letting Poison slump over onto him. 

"Not too bad," Poison whispers, and Kobra silently wraps torn fabric around the wound, applying pressure. "Thank you."

The two of them sit together in silence, waiting for Jet Star and Fun Ghoul to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that!  
> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
